


Massage

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Tickle Fights, Tickling, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Simon offers to rub Bram’s back after a soccer game, but quickly gets distracted by other things.





	Massage

Simon had been to soccer games before, but never paid much attention to the players other than Nick, because he was in denial about how hot he found the majority of the team, and didn’t want to focus on anyone cute.

Looking back, however, Bram had definitely caught his eye multiple times on the field.

Now Simon had a whole new reason to like the sport, aka cheering on his boyfriend to the point that it probably became obnoxious to the other people watching the game.

He didn’t care though. He was going to loudly and proudly support his boyfriend because he loved him, and he knew it made Bram happy to hear him cheering from the bleachers.

They usually went out to celebrate after good games, but they’d played a particularly exhausting one that day, and Bram and Nick were beat. So instead, Bram came over after to spend the rest of the day with Simon.

With parents and sister gone, Simon was excited. Get your minds out of the gutter; he mostly just liked the peace and quiet and, yes, the privacy too.

Although Simon didn’t really mind, Bram insisted on showering, promising he’d be quick and kissing away Simon’s protest. He was quick too, but Simon still pouted at the lost time they could have spent kissing, which only made Bram laugh and shake his head fondly.

Soccer mixed with genetics had given Bram a fucking great body, and Simon couldn’t help but stare as Bram came into the room still shirtless.

“Like what you see?” he teased.

Simon nodded, his eyes a little wide and his cheeks a little pink. He stood up from his bed and walked over, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Very much so,” he replied.

Bram chuckled again, and Simon knew he was getting a little embarrassed under the attention. But he couldn’t help it. His boyfriend was just too fucking hot.

And they were kissing soon after, finding their way back onto the bed. When they pulled away to breathe, Bram’s face crinkled in discomfort for a moment as he rubbed at his neck.

“You okay?” Simon asked, concerned that he’d done something to hurt him while kissing him too enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I think I’m just sore from the game,” Bram replied.

“Lay down and let me rub your back then,” Simon said instantly.

“You don’t have to-”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t give you a massage?”

Bram rolled his eyes. “If you insist.”

And then Simon realized he didn’t actually know how to give a massage properly. Surely it couldn’t be that hard. Oh, and Bram’s perfect dark skin and stupid sexy muscles and all the other beautiful things about him were not helping Simon’s mental state.

He winged it for a moment, rubbing Bram’s shoulders with his thumbs and making him sigh, relaxing under the touch. It made Simon smile to himself. But when he moved his hands down, Bram squirmed a little.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, worried.

“No, not at all,” Bram replied. “It feels really good.”

Simon brushed off his squirming as adjusting his position, until he did it again.

“Are you sure this is fine?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Then why are you squirming so much?”

“It just kind of tickles,” Bram mumbled into the sheets.

And then Simon grinned. Oh, could he get any cuter? Of course, Simon was probably the most ticklish person alive, which Bram was all too aware of, but he’d never gotten a chance to truly turn the tables. He felt a little cruel taking advantage of Bram’s very sleepy and very shirtless state, but also, he didn’t feel at all guilty when Bram started giggling.

Light, gentle touches trailed across his skin in random patterns, and Bram quickly buried his face in his arms to muffle the adorable laughter that was pouring from his lips.

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Simon said.

“Shut up,” Bram replied, and Simon could see the tips of his ears going dark, meaning he was probably blushing all over his face too. So. Fucking. Cute.

It seemed that right in between his shoulder blades was a sweet spot, because when Simon scratched his fingers there, Bram rolled over immediately with the loudest bout of laughter yet, only exposing more ticklish spots to Simon’s gentle torture.

The best was that Bram never actually asked him to stop, he just laid there and took it until Simon backed off, sensing he was getting a little breathless.

It became a little tradition after games for Simon to sweetly and softly tickle his back to relax him, and Simon always took a chance to go for that spot between his shoulders, and Bram always retaliated by tickling him back until he apologized. Not that either of them actually minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
